


Last Christmas (I gave you my heart) [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: "¿Q-qué es esto?" Derek no podía siquiera comenzar a pensar en la situación actual."Mi regalo de Navidad para ti, sobrino".Peter empujó al chico hacia él, y Derek se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo."Me gustaría que conocieras a tu alma gemela".***El tío de Derek, Peter, decide ser un poco más creativo esta Navidad al encontrar al alma gemela de Derek y metérselo en una caja con un bonito moño en la parte superior.





	Last Christmas (I gave you my heart) [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Christmas (I gave you my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547614) by [jadore_hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadore_hale/pseuds/jadore_hale). 



> Como de costumbre inicio agradeciendo a la increíble autora jadore_hale que me ha permitido traducir este one-shot, ¡muchas gracias!  
> Así que, sé que falta mucho para navidad pero no pude resistirme a este y otra traducción en la que estoy trabajando y que también está relacionada con la navidad, en fin espero que disfruten tanto esta historia como yo, saludos a todos y gracias por leer :D

  
Cualquiera que conociera a Derek Hale sabía que él odiaba la Navidad. Incluso las personas que no lo conocían lo sabían. Él lo anunció bien. Borró cada mensaje de “Feliz Navidad” que las personas le enviaron. Se aseguró de incluirlo en su perfil de citas para ese sitio web que Erica lo forzó a probar. Incluso tenía ropa hecha. Básicamente, todas las personas que conoció sabían que odiaba la Navidad. Excepto por, aparentemente, su tío.     
  
"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Derek frunció el ceño.   
  
"Es tu regalo de Navidad", dijo Peter mientras sonreía, lo que hizo que Derek se sintiera extremadamente  incómodo.   
  
"Sí…  ¿Pero por qué se está moviendo y gritando muerte sangrienta?"   
  
"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas?"     
  
Claro, Derek entendió el atractivo de la Navidad. La gente tiene que decorar árboles, tocar música navideña, comer galletas de jengibre, sin mencionar los regalos y obsequios. Pero en lo que respecta a las festividades, Derek nunca pudo superar el consumismo masivo superficial. Incluso antes de que su familia muriera en el incendio, él apenas podía tolerarlo. Le gustaba aún menos ahora que su familia se había ido. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba un miembro de la familia para celebrar las festividades, aunque a menudo deseaba que él y Peter no estuvieran emparentados.     
  
Los gritos ahogados parecían hacerse más fuertes desde la gran caja de regalo que estaba en el medio de su loft. Derek estaba curioso. Por otra parte, cualquier ser humano decente estaría preocupado por los desesperados gritos de ayuda provenientes de la caja. Dio un paso adelante para tirar del moño rojo gigante que estaba encima, pero se lo pensó mejor.   
  
"Pensándolo bien, preferiría no hacerlo".   
  
"¡Oh, el suspenso me está matando!" Peter resopló y deshizo el moño él mismo, empujando la tapa hacia el piso.     
  
Fue silencioso por un momento. Silenciosamente silencioso. Justo cuando Derek se inclinaba para ver qué había dentro, una figura apareció de la caja y se lanzó directamente hacia Peter.     
  
"¡Soy claustrofóbico, bastardo!" Un joven atado y con poca ropa gritó. "¡Cualquier droga que me diste para dejarme inconsciente desapareció hace un tiempo! ¡He tenido al menos doce ataques de pánico desde entonces!   
  
Los gritos se ahogaron cuando Peter puso una mano sobre la boca del chico y lo sacó de la caja. Él pateó y gritó, haciendo todo lo posible para luchar contra Peter. Derek pudo ver que había una cuerda alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas. El hombre mordió un pedazo de la mano a Peter y gritó: "¡Desátame, demonio!"   
  
"Luchador, ¿verdad?" Peter sonrió.   
  
"¿Q-qué es esto?" Derek no podía siquiera comenzar a pensar en la situación actual.   
  
Peter empujó al chico hacia él, y Derek se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo.   
  
"Me gustaría que conocieras a tu alma gemela".   
  
Derek no creía que fuera posible estar más confundido, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, demostraba que estaba equivocado.     
  
"Lo sé. Me impresionó con mi propia creatividad ". Peter se jactó. "Una bruja me debía un favor, así que hice que ella creara un hechizo muy especial para convocar a tu alma gemela, y aquí está".   
  
Derek miró al hombre pálido y furioso en sus brazos, quien lo miraba con ojos asesinos, y casi lo deja caer como si estuviera en llamas.   
  
"Qué. Mierda."   
  
"Bueno, pensé que estabas solo, y después de todas tus relaciones fallidas, pensé que te traería a la única persona para la que estabas destinado. Solo míralo”. Peter suspiró con melancolía. "¡Los dos se ven espléndidos juntos!"   
  
Derek miró al hombre de nuevo y lo dejó caer esta vez. El hombre dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando aterrizó en su cóccix. "Mierda", murmuró Derek y se inclinó para deshacer las restricciones. Él tenía un gran dolor de cabeza ahora.   
  
"Dime que este regalo viene con un recibo de regalo".   
  
Peter negó con la cabeza.   
  
"¡No puedes meter a una persona en una caja y llamarlo regalo! ¡Envíalo de vuelta!   
  
"No puedo".   
  
"Por qué no."   
  
"Porque no tengo ningún otro favor de las brujas", respondió Peter. "Además, no creo que aprecies lo mucho que hice esto por ti. No todos reciben la oportunidad de conocer a su alma gemela. Alguien que te armoniza en todos los sentidos ".   
  
"¡Él no me armoniza en todos los sentidos! ¡Él ni siquiera es mi tipo! Es flaco y pálido y ... Derek rápidamente recorrió con la mirada al chico de arriba a abajo. "¡Aspecto extraño!"   
  
"¡Oye!"   
  
"Creo que es bastante lindo", disputó Peter.   
  
"No eres muy atractivo tu mismo", gruñó el hombre. "La mitad de tu cara es cejas".   
  
Peter sonrió brillantemente. "Veo que ustedes dos ya están congeniando. ¡No hace falta que me acompañes hasta la puerta!”

"¡Peter!", Lloró Derek, pero Peter había desaparecido hace tiempo, dejando a Derek solo para lidiar con la situación de mierda.  
  
Este fue sin duda el peor regalo de Navidad que alguien le haya dado en su vida.

 

*

 

Derek decidió llevar al hombre a Deaton, esperando que el veterinario supiera qué hacer con él. Como era Navidad y la Clínica de Animales estaba cerrada, terminaron teniendo que ir a la casa de Deaton, a la que Derek nunca había ido antes. No esperaba que fuera una casita tan acogedora. Había supuesto que la vivienda sería tan compleja como el hombre que residía en ella. Un cubo de Rubik parecía más apropiado.  
  
Los ojos del hombre estaban muy abiertos y brillantes cuando vio por primera vez las decoraciones navideñas que Deaton tenía puestas. Derek rodó los ojos. Para dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, no podrían ser más diferentes. La mayoría de las almas gemelas de otras personas probablemente no los volvieron absolutamente locos. Tenía que pararse a sí mismo de querer estrangular al hombre y sintió que un vaso sanguíneo estaba a punto de estallar cada vez que hablaba.   
  
Su "supuesta alma gemela" era una pequeña mierda sarcástica absoluta y el hablar -Dios, el hablar- nunca se detuvo. Tampoco el movimiento inquieto, o el tocar _cada maldita cosa_ en el loft de Derek, o el presionar _cada_ botón en su auto. Solo habían pasado unas horas, pero Derek se estaba volviendo loco. Hubo algunas cosas que Derek no pudo evitar pero que le gustaban de él. Tenía un olor agradable para él; Derek tuvo que admitirlo. También tenía lindos labios y grandes ojos marrones, y lindos lunares salpicando su mejilla. ¡Pero eso era todo! Contaba con Deaton para encontrar una manera de ayudar a Derek a deshacerse de él.   
  
"Derek", saludó educadamente Deaton cuando la puerta se abrió. Llevaba uno de esos feos suéteres de Navidad que tenían cascabeles. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este maravilloso día de Navidad?"   
  
Derek señaló al hombre. "Tengo una nueva mascota que necesita vacunas".   
  
Deaton los dejó entrar a su casa. El interior era tan acogedor como el exterior. Había almohadas decorativas. No creyó que Deaton fuera el tipo de persona que tenía almohadas decorativas, pero supuso que era parte del encanto de Deaton. Él nunca debería hacer supociones.   
  
"Necesito tu ayuda", dijo Derek, esperando pasar por alto la pequeña charla antes de que Deaton les ofreciera té y bollos. "Peter decidió conseguirme un regalo este año. Él hizo que una bruja hiciera un hechizo para traerme a mi alma gemela. Solo que este chico no puede ser mi alma gemela. ¡Necesito que se vaya! ¡ _Por favor_ ! ¡Antes de dispararme!   
  
Si había una cosa que a Derek le gustaba de Deaton era que nunca hacía preguntas. No importa cuán extraña o retorcida sea la situación, no agitó sus plumas. Era como si hubiera visto todas las extrañas situaciones sobrenaturales bajo el sol y no veía nada tan inverosímil.   
  
Observó cómo Deaton empujaba y pinchaba al hombre, haciendo un examen completo de él. Derek desvió la mirada cuando Deaton le hizo que se quitara la camisa, no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en mirar ese cuerpo delgado y pálido. Volvió a mirar cuando era seguro y el examen terminó, esperando que Deaton emitiera el veredicto.     
  
"Parece humano". Deaton se encogió de hombros. "No parece ser demasiado sobrenatural, aunque no puedo estar seguro". Su atención se volvió hacia el hombre otra vez. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?"   
  
El hombre abrió la boca para decir, confiado al principio, luego frunció el ceño. "Yo ... no sé".   
  
"¿Sabes cuántos años tienes?"   
  
"No. No lo sé tampoco ".   
  
Derek se dio cuenta de la ansiedad, captando su olor en el aire cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse y rebotar su rodilla.   
  
Deaton asintió. "Me lo imaginé. La bruja debe haber agregado algo para tomar sus recuerdos cuando lo convocó. Si él no sabe quién es o de dónde es, se mostrará reacio a dejar tu lado ".   
  
Derek puso una mano sobre la rodilla del hombre para detener el rebote. Le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, ¿qué de lo que dijo Peter acerca de él siendo mi verdadera alma gemela? ¿Existen las almas gemelas?   
  
"Por supuesto", respondió Deaton. "Todos tienen un alma gemela, y hay toneladas de hechizos para ayudar a las personas a encontrar las suyas. Aunque, este parece particularmente complicado. Los hechizos de invocación requieren más trabajo, y no están destinados a durar mucho tiempo ".   
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué no..." Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no se siente bien?"   
  
"El amor nunca sucede a primera vista", explicó Deaton. "Toma tiempo. Sus almas han estado conectadas desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Es anterior a la tierra. Todas tus vidas pasadas, todas tus futuras, estás destinado a esto. No siempre funcionará, pero el universo no comete errores."   
  
Derek pensó en ello, asimilandolo. Imaginó que el universo lo castigaría con una desagradable alma gemela. Como si no hubiera sido castigado lo suficiente en su vida. El hombre comenzó a morderse las uñas, y Derek frunció el ceño, golpeando su mano, sin creer del todo a Deaton cuando dijo que el universo nunca cometió errores.

  
*

  
Deaton dijo que tendría que investigar más, pero se sintió seguro de que el hechizo desaparecería por sí solo. El hombre debe tener una familia que lo extrañaba, y cuanto antes se revirtiera el hechizo, mejor. Lo que significaba que Derek estaba atrapado con él hasta entonces.   
  
Después de tres días, tres de los peores días de su vida, Derek comenzó a entender cómo era estar en el infierno. No había forma de evitar al hombre. A donde sea que Derek fue, él lo siguió, gimiendo estar aburrido. También tenían que compartir la cama porque supuestamente el sofá tenía un resorte que sobresalía y la cama de Derek era más cómoda. El hombre pateaba. También acaparó las mantas y babeó. Derek tuvo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de él como una fuerte chaqueta y abrazarlo para dormir un poco.   
  
Él no quería que el chico conociera a su manada. Pero después de unos días de estar DESAPARECIDO EN COMBATE*, sus betas llegaron al loft buscándolo.   
  
"Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. ¿Este chico es tu alma gemela?   
  
"Sí". Derek frunció el ceño cuando Isaac intentó y no pudo ocultar su risa.   
  
El hombre estaba sentado en el sofá, inquieto y con aspecto incómodo mientras Erica, Isaac y Boyd lo miraban maravillados.   
  
"No se parece en nada a lo que imaginé para ti", murmuró Boyd. "Pero supongo que eso significa no más sitios de citas en línea".   
  
Erica se inclinó, a unos centímetros de la cara del hombre, y saludó. "¡Hola, alma gemela de Derek!"   
  
"Hola", graznó el hombre, con los ojos volando hacia Derek, pareciendo un conejo atrapado.   
  
Erica lo agarró, apretándolo contra su pecho. "¡Oh! Él es el más lindo! ¡Ya lo amo!   
  
"Déjalo ir, Erica," ordenó Derek, preocupado de que ella pudiera sofocarlo con sus pechos. "No te apegues demasiado. Lo devolveremos tan pronto como Deaton encuentre una forma ".   
  
Erica hizo un puchero. "¿Por qué?"   
  
"Sí, ¿por qué?" Isaac saltó. "Esto es gracioso".   
  
Derek lo miró.   
  
"De cualquier forma, ¿Cómo lo llamamos?", Preguntó Boyd.   
  
"Sí, no podemos seguir refiriéndonos a él como el alma gemela de Derek". Erica estaba ahora pellizcando las mejillas del hombre.   
  
"Él no necesita un nombre." Derek suspiró. "Nombrarlo sería apegarse".   
  
"Creo que deberíamos nombrarlo Batman", dijo Erica.   
  
"Él también necesitará ropa", señaló Isaac. "Tengo un montón de bufandas que le puedo prestar".   
  
"Él tiene que ser alimentado y darle agua, también", dijo Boyd. "Está un poco flaco".   
  
"¡Incluso se están escuchando a ustedes mismos!", lloró Derek. "¡Él no es una mascota!"   
  
"Tienes razón, él no lo es." Erica soltó al hombre. "Así que cariño, ¿cómo quieres ser nombrado?"   
  
"Bueno..." con incómoda inquietud apuntando. "No lo sé. Supongo que tengo mucho estilo... ¿quizás Stiles?   
  
Los betas cacarearon y rieron, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara.   
  
"Oh, no puedes hablar en serio". Erica se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. "Ese no es un nombre".   
  
"Bueno, es lo que quiero que me llamen. Así que acostúmbrese a ello."   
  
"Bien". Derek puso los ojos en blanco. Pero, curiosamente, le gustó el nombre y pensó que le sentaba bien. Bueno, eso es hasta ...   
  
"¡Derek y Stiles sentados en un árbol! B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E"*   
  
Ansiaba el día en que sus betas se convirtieran en adultos maduros.

  
*

  
Por supuesto, la víspera de Año Nuevo en Beacon Hills nunca podría ser una normal. Él y sus betas _solo tuvieron_ que ser emboscados en una carrera por un enjambre de duendes malvados. Aún le zumbaban los oídos del agudo chillido de los duendes malvados, y sabía que no habían terminado con ellos. Él y su manada nunca tuvieron esa suerte. Regresó al loft, dejando un mensaje de voz para Deaton cuando no contestó el teléfono. Era imperativo que resolvieran el problema de los duendes malvados lo antes posible.   
  
Estaba demasiado enojado como para preocuparse por la víspera de Año Nuevo, pero eso no impidió que Stiles se preocupara por ellos y los forzará a ver la caída de la bola de Times Square en la televisión más tarde esa noche. Derek no era optimista sobre el Año Nuevo. 2015 fue turbulento y no esperaba que 2016 fuera diferente. Pero algo diferente sucedió este año cuando cayó la bola. Solo quedaban unos segundos para la medianoche, se mostró la cuenta regresiva. La gente en Time Square cantando, y las pistolas de confeti listas para explotar. Y cuando el reloj marcaba la medianoche, se encontró siendo besado.   
  
Vagamente escuchó los vítores procedentes del televisor a través de las orejas tapadas. Pero estaba más concentrado en la boca de Stiles, demasiado desprevenido para devolverle el beso.   
  
Stiles se apartó y sonrió alegre. "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"   
  
Derek frunció el ceño, tocando sus propios labios para estar seguro de que lo que sucedió era real. "¿Que demonios fue eso?"   
  
"No sé". Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Todas esas personas se estaban besando en la televisión, y probablemente ni siquiera son almas gemelas. Además, es una buena historia para contarles a nuestros nietos, ¿sabes? Nuestro primer beso siendo a medianoche en la víspera de Año Nuevo ".   
  
"¿Nietos?"   
  
"Sip", dijo Stiles como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Derek debe estar volviéndose loco.   
  
Una semana después de Año Nuevo, el problema de los duendes aún no se había resuelto. Derek entró pisando fuerte en el loft, murmurando sobre duendes por enésima vez. Stiles estaba en su computadora, rodeado de libros, pero Derek no lo reconoció ni le preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Quería darse una ducha para lavarse el polvo de duendes.     
  
Stiles sabía sobre hombres lobo. Derek no vio el punto en mantenerlo lejos de él. Eso hubiera tomado demasiado esfuerzo. Cuando Derek le había contado, había habido bromas de perros, porque era Stiles, pero no había mucho más. No estaba asustado de ver a Derek transformarse frente a él y no había corrido hacia las colinas como había esperado. Tampoco parecía preocupado cuando Derek le contó sobre la existencia de otras criaturas sobrenaturales.   
  
"Hadas", dijo Stiles mientras Derek se quitaba los zapatos y se quitaba la camiseta cubierta de polvo.   
  
"¿Qué?"   
  
"Sus hadas".   
  
La cabeza de Derek se inclinó hacia un lado, todavía no lo entendía. "¿De qué estás hablando?"   
  
"Me cansé de oír tus quejas, así que investigué un poco, y esto es lo que desenterré". Stiles agitó un libro hacia él. "No son duendes, son hadas".   
  
Derek se sentó y miró en silencio a la página, lo que sin duda les dio las instrucciones para exterminar a las malvadas duendecillas / hadas. "¿Cómo supiste cómo hacer esto?"   
  
"No lo sé", dijo Stiles. "Fue algo natural".

 

*

 

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más Derek entendía cómo podían ser almas gemelas. Stiles era bueno para mantenerlo sensato y tranquilo en situaciones tensas. Mientras Derek descubría que podía aliviar la inquietud de Stiles a través del tacto. A la manada también le gustaba, disfrutando tenerlo cerca.  
  
Excepto en las noches de cine.   
  
Aunque Stiles tenía muy poco recuerdo de quién era, parecía haber visto todas las películas que existían y no estaba por encima de estropearlas para todos. Esta vez, fue una película de terror que estaba arruinando. A Derek no le importó demasiado, pero incluso él se molestó cuando Stiles les decía cuándo saldrían los monstruos.   
  
"¡Derek, por el amor de Dios, ponle un calcetín a tu pareja!"   
  
Sería grosero poner un calcetín real en la boca de Stiles, por lo que Derek usó su lengua en su lugar. Besó a Stiles hasta que ambos se olvidaron de la película, prefiriendo esta actividad recreativa en su lugar.   
  
"O eso", Isaac se rió entre dientes. "Eso funciona."   
  
A pesar de que estaban en mejores términos, Stiles todavía rallaba todos sus nervios. Era obstinado y amaba el sonido de su propia voz. Él nunca escuchó, ni siquiera cuando importaba. Como esa vez que decidió que era una buena idea marcar a un omega pícaro en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol. Comprensiblemente, Derek estaba furioso. A pesar de que funcionó para controlar la situación, no pudo ver por qué Stiles, un humano, pensó que era una buena idea meterse en medio de la lucha.   
  
"Por favor, deja de enojarte conmigo", gemía Stiles más tarde cuando estaban en la cama.   
  
"No."   
  
"¡Por favor!"   
  
"¡No!"   
  
Stiles se subió encima de él y se puso súper desagradable. " _¡Muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos por favor!_ "   
  
Derek suspiró, cerrando los ojos y pellizcandóse el puente de la nariz. "Me asustaste", dijo. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve tan asustado.”   
  
"¿Por qué?" Stiles resopló. "Hace tres semanas, querías que me fuera. Solo soy una molestia que tienes que aguantar hasta que encuentres la manera de deshacerte de mí. Y estaba tratando de ayudar a tu manada ".   
  
Derek frunció el ceño. "¿De verdad crees eso?"   
  
"No." Stiles se retorció y miró hacia otro lado. "Al menos, espero que no". Suspiró. "No podría estar allí y no hacer nada. No podría verte lastimado por la misma razón por la que no querrías verme lastimado. Así que deja de enojarte conmigo. ¡Por favor!"   
  
"Está bien", dijo Derek envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y respirando su aroma. Nada nunca se había sentido tan bien.  

  
*

 

Por eso todo tuvo que llegar a un final devastador. Derek se despertó una mañan para descubrir que Stiles se había ido. No había rastro de él en ninguna parte. Él buscó. Él y los betas recorrieron la ciudad, tratando de obtener una bocanada de su aroma. Un aroma que Derek conocía tan bien ahora. Pero el hechizo había desaparecido como Deaton dijo que lo haría. Le había tomado algo de tiempo, pero Derek ahora obtuvo lo que quería. Una vez más, deshacerse de Stiles.  
  
Tenía sentido que esto sucediera. Que se hubiera permitido acercarse a la mierda. Nunca había sido capaz de aferrarse a nada bueno en su vida. ¿Por qué podría ser esto diferente?   
  
Tal vez sea porque fue su alma gemela a quien perdió esta vez. Tal vez porque acababa de darse cuenta de cómo Stiles llenaba las grietas de su vida. Cómo encajaban por ser tan perfectamente imperfectos. No creía que alguna vez encontraría a alguien como él otra vez. Pero él se había hecho esto a sí mismo. Él se había acercado demasiado. Esto fue su culpa.   
  
Se rehusó a usar magia para encontrar a Stiles nuevamente. Stiles merecía vivir una vida libre de Derek. Él estaba donde pertenecía ahora. Pero aún tenía que preguntarle a Peter por qué lo había hecho. ¿Por qué le había dado a Derek otro corazón roto? Peter se disculpó, pero Derek no lo aceptó. No había envuelto un bonito moño rojo alrededor de esto.   
  
Resignado, empacó todo lo que le recordaba a Stiles en una caja y lo regaló. Le irritaba cómo la manada se compadecía de él. Cómo caminaron a su alrededor en cáscaras de huevo y se aseguraron de no mencionar el nombre de Stiles. No pudo soportarlo. Sintió que hubiera sido mejor que nunca descubriera que tenía un alma gemela.   
  
Fue a Deaton y le preguntó si había alguna manera de arreglar esto. Si había una forma de que pudiera borrar sus recuerdos de Stiles para poder regresar a la bendita ignorancia. La manada estaba en contra, diciéndole a Derek cosas blandas como " _es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado en absoluto_ ".   
  
La verdad era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber estado enamorado de Stiles. Como dijo Deaton, no existía tal cosa como el amor en primer lugar. Pero Stiles había significado algo para él. Él había dejado una impresión. Derek no podía sentir lo mismo después.   
  
Entonces, hizo que Deaton hiciera la poción. Deaton le advirtió que no había forma de revertir esto, y que tenía que estar seguro. Pero Derek pensó que era mejor que quedarse despierto pensando en lo vacío que estaba el espacio a su lado. Esto era lo que él quería, que los recuerdos se fueran. Él bebió la poción de un trago.

 

*

 

El odio de Derek por sus betas había alcanzado nuevas alturas. Lamentó haber convertido a esos pequeños bastardos todos los días. Esta noche no fue una excepción. Él no lo entendió. Por lo general, lo dejaban solo en la víspera de Navidad para meditar en su desprecio por las festividades. Pero habían sido extrañamente pegajosos últimamente.  
  
Probablemente porque no llegaron a verlo tanto ahora que estaban en la universidad. Pero su escuela no estaba tan lejos como para que Derek no pudiera verlos los fines de semana. Lo habían arrastrado a una de sus fiestas universitarias, porque no querían que se rindiera en esta noche tan santa. Lo habían preparado, le habían quitado la ropa y hacían hincapié en la importancia de verse bien para la fiesta. Derek sabía que algo estaba pasando. Tenía que haber una intención maliciosa.   
  
Erica lo trajo a la fiesta, presentándolo a las personas a pesar de que ella sabía que era terrible con los nombres y los iba a olvidar en dos segundos. Sin embargo, había un nombre que se destacaba en él. Tal vez porque era tan peculiar. No podía decir que alguna vez había conocido a un Stiles. Además de tener un nombre extraño, Stiles era un tipo extraño. Derek no pudo evitar mirarlo durante toda la noche, mirando demasiado tiempo y avergonzándose cuando lo atraparon.   
  
El ponche de huevo que había estado bebiendo estaba empezando a meterse con su vejiga. Se separó de las garras de Erica y se dirigió hacia el baño, donde sabía que podía evitar el compromiso social incómodo, pero casi se golpeó en el culo con un idiota borracho tropezando en el camino.   
  
Derek frunció el ceño, listo para asustar mucho al idiota que se había topado con él. Entonces vio quién era, y su ceño fruncido se detuvo.   
  
"¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento tanto!" Stiles casi lo derriba con su agitación espástica.   
  
"Está bien", dijo Derek, retrocediendo un paso para evitar más colisiones.   
  
"No, no lo está. Soy súper torpe y necesito mejorar al ver a dónde voy.” Se mordió el labio inferior. "Deberías saber que no eres mi primera víctima. Hago esto demasiado a menudo. Si lo necesitas, hay un grupo de apoyo para aquellos que han sobrevivido a un encuentro conmigo ".   
  
Derek se rió entre dientes. "En serio, estoy bien".   
  
"Bueno, está bien". Stiles suspiró. "Me alegro."   
  
Derek casi se olvidó de su vejiga y de lo que le había hecho el ponche de huevo. Empezó a caminar hacia el baño de nuevo cuando Stiles lo tomó del brazo.   
  
"Oye, ¿te conozco de algún lado?"   
  
Derek frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No lo creo."   
  
"Podría haber jurado que te he visto antes", dijo Stiles. "Y no, esto no es como una frase para conquistar poco convincente. Me pareces familiar. "Dio un paso más cerca y Derek tragó saliva, preocupado de que las extremidades de Stiles pudieran atacarlo de nuevo. "Entonces, de nuevo, no hay forma de que pueda olvidar esos ojos".   
  
Su rostro se calentó. No esperaba que alguien como Stiles fuera tan audaz.   
  
"¡Aw, eres tímido!" Stiles dijo efusivamente.   
  
"No soy tímido."   
  
"¿Gruñón entonces?"   
  
Derek carraspeó.   
  
"Está bien. Me gusta malhumorado. Trato con ello bastante bien ".   
  
Derek se preguntó si este tipo estaba borracho o loco.   
  
"Oops. Adelantándome a mí mismo, ¿no? "Él sonrió. "Lo hago mucho. Es solo- que puedo decir que no soy el único interesado aquí, y siento como si estuviéramos destinados a serlo ".   
  
Derek resopló. En cuanto a las frases para conquistar poco convincentes, esa fue definitivamente la peor. Pero por alguna razón, funcionó cuando Stiles lo dijo. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"   
  
"Solo un presentimiento", dijo Stiles. "Además, mira hacia arriba".   
  
Lo hizo, al ver el muérdago encima de ellos hizo una mueca. Si bien odiaba el muérdago debido a la festividad, ser un hombre lobo le dio otra razón para odiarlo.   
  
"Imagino que no eres un gran fan de la Navidad", se rió Stiles. "¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! Podemos decirles a nuestros futuros nietos acerca de cómo nuestro primer beso fue debajo del muérdago ".   
  
Derek se atragantó con el aire, farfullando. "¡¿Nietos ?!"   
  
"Sí," dijo Stiles simplemente. "Ahí es donde veo que esto va".   
  
Agarró la nuca de Derek y lo besó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Derek había besado a alguien, pero esto se sentía eléctrico. Se sintió bien. Stiles se apartó, jadeando y lamiéndose los labios.   
  
"Sí", graznó Derek, refiriéndose a su conversación de antes. "Creo que también puedo verlo así".

 

*

  
Después de eso, Derek ya no podía odiar la Navidad con tanta vehemencia. Ahora era el aniversario de él y Stiles. Encajan mejor de lo esperado. Stiles había entrado en su vida y había cambiado todo.   
  
No había corrido en la otra dirección cuando Derek le dijo que era un hombre lobo. Principalmente porque su mejor amigo, Scott, también era uno. Un verdadero alfa de cuya manada Stiles se consideraba emisario. Los betas de Derek también lo amaban, lo cual era importante para él. Lo tomaron de inmediato. Ni siquiera se habían burlado de Derek, lo que Derek pensó que era agradable. Deben estar madurando. Nah. Eso nunca sucederá   
  
Era Navidad otra vez, lo que significaba su primer aniversario. Esa mañana se despertó con sonidos de arañazos y lloriqueos provenientes de la puerta de su casa.   
  
"Pensé que te había dado una llave", gritó mientras salía de la cama.     
  
"No sé por qué lo hiciste", gimió Stiles desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Es una gran responsabilidad, y no soy bueno con la responsabilidad".   
  
Derek rodó sus ojos y abrió la puerta, casi cayéndose cuando Stiles se lanzó sobre él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Derek logró no caer, ajustándose al peso de Stiles.     
  
Stiles le estaba dando besos en toda la cara, y Derek hizo una mueca. "¡Feliz Navidad!"   
  
"Feliz Navidad", refunfuñó Derek. "¿Qué es esa cosa tan ridícula en tu cabeza?"   
  
"Un moño." Stiles sonrió, mostrándolo. "Has sido un muy buen chico este año, por lo que Santa me trajo como tu regalo".   
  
"¿Lo hizo?" Derek levantó una ceja.   
  
"Sip."   
  
Derek no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, pensando que si eso era cierto, entonces Stiles era el mejor regalo que alguna vez había tenido.

**Author's Note:**

> *En inglés es MIA (Missing in action), y decidí poner todo su significado ya que no sé si tiene una abreviación en español, si saben pueden decirme y sin ningún problema lo agregaré
> 
> *Ya saben, es la canción típica de los niños para cuando les gusta alguien o hacer carilla como se dice en México, The Kissing song.


End file.
